Behind those Emerald Eyes - BEING REWRITTEN IN 10 DAYS
by LOVEBIT3
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN. Isis had a horrific encounter with the Volturi at the age of 10, they said they would be back for her when she's "of age", she's just turned 16 and her parents send her to live with her cousin, Sam Uley to be "protected" she does not understand how he can protect her? I SUCK AT SUMMARYS IM SORRY, ITS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS I PROMISE. jacob/oc
1. Chapter 1 - BEING REWRITTEN

**A/N: This is my first story, I had an old account with many stories on there but haven't been on there in about a year and a half and now I forgot what email and password I had so had to start fresh!**

**This is set after Breaking Dawn but Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee. Most of the story will be in Isis' POV but some may be in Jacobs but I will mention if it is,**

**Obviously, I do not own Stephanie Meyers characters from twilight! Just the ones that aren't included in the film/books.**

**Summary:**** Isis had a horrific encounter with the Volturi at the age of 10, they said they would be back for her when she's "of age", she's just turned 16 and her parents send her to live with her cousin, Sam Uley to be "protected" she does not understand how he can protect her? I SUCK AT SUMMARYS IM SORRY. jacob/oc **

_"My dear child, so young, so precious, so...gifted, my my once you have grown up a little and developed your power you could be stronger than any of us" he said to me in his evil, smug, but yet beautiful voice, he lifted my chin up to look into his eyes. He was so pale, and his skin was like ice.. but that wasn't the worst of it. _

_His eyes._

_They were blood red._

_And I knew exactly what he was,_

_Vampire._

My eyes shot open, I was breathing short, heavy breaths. Sweat beads ran down my face and my hands, I looked around taking in my surroundings, I was still in the car with my mom which was a good sign that it was just a dream, well more of a memory. But the same dream I had been having ever since that night, when I was 10..

You see, I'm not exactly what you would call normal.. I mean, lookswise I am your normal, teenage, _human,_ girl but I possessed a gift, a sort of power, I can control people.

Sounds crazy, huh? Impossible, not real, but its true. I can single handedly control what a person does whenever I want, just by having direct eye contact with them and I'll tell you now, it certainly has come in handy at times but, at the same time.. It's a _curse._

'You excited to see Sam sweetie? It's been years since you have seen him, you've both grown so much!' My mother said to me, interrupting my thoughts.

'Yeah, I guess so.. Just, nervous I guess mom, how is Sam supposed to protect me? I mean, from what I can remember he's not exactly Buffy the vampire slayer'

She laughed at that, 'Oh Icey, you never fail to make me laugh.. I'm gonna miss you so much' I could tell she was trying to change the subject and this really annoyed me, if I wanted to.. I could get it out of her in an instant but I made a promise not to use my power on her, lame.

I raised an eyebrow at her, then turned to look ahead as we drove past trees, trees oh and guess what? More trees. 'Hey mom, do the tree's ever stop?' I said lightly, brightening up the mood a litle bit.

'It's what Forks is known for Isis' Trying to lighten the mood did not work obviously because she wouldn't have called me Isis, everyone calls me Isis but my mom calls me Icey, unless she is annoyed at me.. Then she pulls out the full first name card out.

'I'll miss you too mom...'

I heard her sigh deeply, this is hard for her I know, but it is way harder for me! I don't even want to think about it, because it is literally the only thing on this Earth that I fear.

After precisely another 20 minutes of driving(I was so bored I counted) we came to a stop outside a white house, well it looked more like a cottage but it was...cute?

My mom had already gotten out the door and was already knocking on the door,

_'Typical mom, trying to get rid of the only problem in her life_' I thought to myself.

I got out of the car and stomped over to my mom's side, the door opened to reveal an extremely beautiful woman, I examined every part of her, she had satiny copper skin, glossy black hair which complimented her skin colour.

But then I saw her one imperfection, she had three long scars on the right side of her face, it looked like a bear had attacked her, I frowned but then realized even with these scars, she was still beautiful and she had a really natural ora coming off of her.

'Hello, you must be Isis!' She said happily, embracing me into a big hug, I smiled at this. I was right, I haven't even known her five minutes and I could already see just how much of a genuine person she was.

'That's me, you must be Emily?' I asked her and she nodded, 'This is my mom, Analise' she turned and embraced my mom into a hug and welcomed us into the house, we all took a seat and then I heard THE loudest footsteps coming down the stairs..

'Yo Emily, didn't know you kept big foot in this house' I said jokingly and she laughed and replied with 'You have no idea'

I turned round as I heard the extremely loud person coming into the living room and well, I was shocked.. Was this really my cousin Sam? The only Sam I remember is a skinny, little kid who even I could probably break in two. But this guy in front of me was at least 6'6, he had some pretty big guns on him too,

'WOAH, who ate all the steroids' I said as I stood up and poked his muscles, I stood doing this for a good few minutes, purely fascinated at them while the three were laughing at me,

'WOAH, who hasn't grow since they were about 8?' I scowled at him, I was only 5'4 and so he genuinely did tower over me like the green giant,

'Okay king kong you win, for now' I said with a smirk, he laughed and gave me a big hug, 'You've grown into a beautiful young woman Icey' he said and I smiled at him,

'Um Sam, if I'm gonna be living here now then we need to clear this up, Icey was my name from the age of 2 till 11, now we go by my actual name.. Isis, and if you're angry call me by my first and middle name 'ISIS ILIANA' and if you're really really angry the call me by my full name, 'ISIS ILIANA ULEY'' I imitated my mother shouting at me as I said this and all three of them were howling with laughter, Sam ruffled my hair and said

'Same old Icey' I glared at him and he winked at me, 'Stupid steroid taking giant' I muttered and they all started laughing again, 'Well I will go and get your luggage, Sam honey will you give me a hand? And then I better be on my way, come give your mom a cuddle Ice'

I walked over to her and we shared a few moments hugging, then she kissed my forehead 'Be good Isis, Sam will take good care of you.. That I can promise' I nodded and she walked to the front door closely followed by Sam.

'Would you like some food Isis?' I was really hungry but I didn't want her to think of me as a stupid kid who can't even cook some food for herself, 'Ill cook for myself, I don't want you to go to any trouble because of me' I said shyly,

'Nonsense! I love cooking, Sam's friends are coming over soon and well.. You will see why I love cooking so much when you see how much they eat, and well I get told on a daily basis I am an excellent cook so come on kiddo, no trouble here' she said throwing her hands in the air, I laughed at her and then nodded my head..

'_Sam is taking rather long to bring my luggage in_' I thought to myself, so I went over to the window that over looked the front of the house, I saw Sam and my mum standing by her car, she was... Crying? Sam reached over and hugged her, why the hell was she crying?! Sam saw me at the window and muttered something to my mum, she immediately looked up and smiled at me, pretending everything was fine.. I smiled back and waved.

'_Something is seriously wrong...'_

**FIRST CHAPTER IS BORING I KNOW, but I just needed to introduce Isis and stuff, next one Jacob comes in, OOH ;-) will try and upload the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2 - - BEING REWRITTEN

**A/ N: I will try and update as quickly as I can, I don't currently go to school or college so it is easier for me to update and stuff.**

* * *

_'Something is seriously wrong...'_

* * *

Sam had come in with my luggage and shown me to my new room, it had pastel green walls with a wooden floor, my mom had my queen sized bed shipped over so I was happy about that. Sam left me to get unpacked and showered and then he said he would introduce me to everyone.  
If I was honest, I was scared to meet new people.. I hate being around people for too long because I get angry easily, and sometimes I use my 'gift' without realising, that is what makes it a curse to me, the fact that I sometimes can't control it and it brings out this evil side in me.

I sighed, got up and grabbed some towels and headed for the shower, just what I needed after the long day I have had! I peeled off my clothes and stepped in, the hot water felt amazing on my skin, I could literally stand here all day but I don't think Sam and Emily would appreciate me using up all there hot water, I smirked to myself.

After quickly washing myself and my hair, I climbed out and placed a towel around my wet body, I turned and looked at myself in the mirror.

'What is so important about me other than my power?' I thought to myself, I was average I guess, I wasn't ugly but I wasn't beautiful. I had long, dirty blondey-brown hair which went down to my hips, I was quite dark skinned, my face was...normal? Except for my eyes, they were the brightest green and I'd _never_ seen anyone with eyes like them.. Maybe that's to do with my power because my eyes were quite..._hypnotising._

I opened the bathroom door and came face to face with someones chest?and it that wasn't Sam or Emily, and so I did the first thing that came to my head,  
I screamed.

He was just as tall as Sam, seriously what is up with the boys around here are they stretched out by machine or what? He looked exactly like Sam apart from you could tell by his face that he was younger,  
He laughed, like literally I thought the kid was gonna fall on the floor from laughing 'THIS ISN'T EVEN FUNNY' I screamed at him, I heard someone come running up the stairs and I was hoping it wasn't another of Sams friends.

'Oh Jared, what have you done now?' she said with a stern look on her face, he was still laughing. Seriously, I was considering using my power to make him stop laughing and I hated using it.  
'I didn't do an-' I cut him off before he could finish,

'I came out of the shower and came face to face, with this giants chest.. It's no biggy, I just freaked because it wasn't you or Sam, sorry Em' I said innocently,

'Oh that's fine honey, I thought this one here was causing trouble as usual. This is Jared, Jared this is Isis' He pulled me into a bear hug and when I say bear hug, I mean I literally felt as if he was crushing me.

'Uh...Jared...Cant...B-breathe' I was hardly able to talk at this point, he immediately let go of me and ruffled my hair,

'Nice to meet ya, kiddo' he said, smirking at me and then running down the stairs, Emily shook her head at hi and then turned to me, 'Get dressed, dinners almost ready, and trust me.. The boys will eat it all without giving you a second thought' I laughed at then headed back to my room to get dressed.  
I took the towel off of me, pulled on some clean underwear and went over to the wardrobe to pick out some clothes,

'Hmm, there's no need to make an effort but then I don't wanna look tragic infront of new people do I?'  
I decided on light wash blue skinny jeans, a green t-shirt and zebra print converse, I dried my hair and left it in it's natural wavy form and applied a little bit of mascara. I had to admit, it doesn't take a lot of makeup to make me look good...not vein at all.

It only took me 10 minutes to get ready exactly, which was surprising because it felt like hours. I got up and went down the stairs, when I got to the kitchen my eyes widened..  
There was about a hundred clones of Sam in there!

_'Slight exaggeration there Isis'_ a voice in my head said to me, I chuckled darkly to myself and coughed to make myself known to everyone.

They all looked at me and I then counted, 8 people, and then Sam and Emily, boy was I going to have some trouble remembering all of their names.

Sam grinned and pulled me over to everyone, 'Alright guys, listen up! This is my cousin Isis, Isis this is Jared although I hear that you two have already met' Me and Jared both glared at eachother and then laughed, 'Brady, Collin, Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth and finally Leah' I smiled at them all, Jared went to high five me and I dodged it simply replying with,

'How about no, Mr. I creep up on nearly naked girls' there was a loud 'oooooooh' that errupted from everyones mouths and Embry put him arm around my shoulder and said,

'We, are going to get along very, very well my little midget friend' I shrugged him off and smirked, 'Well I'm sorry that we don't all live i the middle of no where, where we eat steroids for breakfast and get stretched in machines to make me tall, SORRY FOR BEING NORMAL' everyone was laughing, the smirk still hadn't come off my face, I looked at Emily who had tears of laughter, I can't be that funny.. Right?

'But we all know you're far from normal, don't we Isis?' Paul chirped in, I whipped my head towards him and I gritted my teeth, 'What did you just say?' he looked at Sam, who was glaring at him,

'Wow gee, thanks Sam. Remind me NEVER to trust you again.' and with that I stormed up to my room, I heard someone come in the house as I got to my room but at that moment I didn't even care. I wanted to get out, I had been there not even 5 hours and I didn't wanna be there.

How could he do that? Tell my biggest secret to people I didn't even know, I mean.. I could've probably told them sooner or later on my own but, oh for goodness sake I need to get some air.  
I grabbed my iPod, took a deep breath and then stormed back down the stairs and straight out of the house, I heard a few of them calling 'Isis!' I heard Sam shout 'Icey!' but the weirdest thing, was I swear I heard someone say 'Wow...' but I probably imagined it, weird.

**Jacobs POV:**  
I had just seen Bella for the first time since she has been a leech, she looked so beautiful but her blood red eyes were the thing that made me mad. _My_ Bella was gone, there was no remains of the clumsy, shy, human, Bella left. She was now my sworn enemy, how am I supposed to live like this? It hurts, no matter how much I try and keep myself together it really hurts.

I had to phase as soon as I left her, I was so angry and hurt I just needed a run, so I ran and I ran.. I didn't even realise how far I had gone but I needed to get to Sam's or he would flip on me, all of the guys were there which I was glad of because they would not let it go if they saw the thoughts going through my head right now.

I got to the edge of the forest near Sam's house, phased back to human form and put my clothes on.. I walked into the house just as I heard someone thumping up the stairs, and from what I could see it wasn't any of the guys and it wasn't Emily.

I don't know why but whoever it was, I had a feeling inside me that told me to go and help, it was so weird.. I shrugged the feeling off and walked into the kitchen. Something had clearly happened because you could cut the tension with a knife, I went to ask Sam but whoever it was, was about to come storming back down the stairs.

And that, is when I saw her. She was beautiful, like the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, she stormed past me but that's all I needed.

'Wow...'

I knew, in that moment that it wasn't gravity holding me onto the Earth anymore, she was. _Nothing_ else mattered to me now because my whole world revolved around the beautiful girl that just stormed past me. She was made for me, _we were meant to be together_, I would do _anything_ for her, _protect_ her, _love_ her.

I would be _anything_ that she wanted me to be, friend, best friend, lover, husband, anything! And that is when it hit me, like a leech running into me at full speed..

_I just imprinted._

I snapped back to reality and realised I was still staring at the space she practically ran past and I have no idea how long I'd been staring there but the next thing I knew, Sam had pulled me outside of the house and all he said was..

'Phase. Walk with me. _Now_' he sounded extremely pissed, so I'm guessing they all knew what had just happened, I sighed but ran in the woods, took my clothes off and phased.

_'Of all the people you could have imprinted on Jake.' Sam's thoughts were annoyed, 'do you even know her name?'_

_I didn't even reply instead the image of her just entered my mind, he growled._

_'Jake, Isis came here for a reason you know?' I knew she had some special power thing but didn't know there was a reason for he coming here._

_'When Isis was 10, the Volturi leeches found her, cornered her, told her they would be getting her when she was "of age" so her mother sent her to me, because we can protect her. Her mother is going to try and hold them up, but.. They will kill her mom Jake, and then they are going to search for her, hopefully because of our scent they may not trace her, but she came here because we need to protect her but she doesn't know about us Jake. And YOU imprinting on her just made everything a whole load more complicated!' _

_I was furious, I was not going to let those leeches anywhere near her, ever. 'I can't help it Sam, you know I can't.. I tell you what though, I know what you all meant now. It single handedly was the most amazing thing I had ever felt in my life'_

_I could then see Sam's thoughts of when he imprinted on Emily, then he started thinking of everything about Emily and then.._

_'WOAH THERE BIG BOY THERES CERTAIN THOUGHTS YOU KEEP TO YOURSELF' he laughed/barked whatever you call it, _

_'We should go back'_

**Isis' POV:**  
I was lost, in some woods. I had no clue where I was, I was still shaking from anger, I was cold, I wanted my bed. I was panicking so much, I had started to feel dizzy.. My knee's went weak and my legs completely fell beneath me. I fell to the ground and my eyes slowly started to close, the green of the forrest was slowly getting darker and darker until everything went black.

_Blood red eyes._

_Vampire._

_'I told you I would be back' he told me, laughing evily.. He then held a mirror to my face, I was like him. I had the eyes, the skin, the coldness, more importantly..._

_I didn't have a heart._

_'No' I whispered.. I smashed the mirror and started screaming,_

_'NO, I WILL NOT BE LIKE YOU, I AM NOT A MONSTER' _

_The next thing, I was biting into the neck of a human.. I was sucking their blood, and it was amazing. It felt so wrong but so right at the same time._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, I wasn't in the woods anymore. I was, in bed? I looked up to see 4 faces looking down at me, worried.

There was Sam, Emily, Jared and a guy I hadn't met yet, he looked worried as well though? I looked at him closely, he was.. _beautiful._

I studied his face at first, he was so handsome. He had russet skin, raven black hair and the most amazing eyes I had ever seen.. They were dark brown, but they sort of twinkled as well. I looked down to his lips, they were _perfect_, the type you just wanna kiss all day.

_'Oh my gosh Isis, keep yourself together you don't even know the kid and you are thinking about kissing him all day long'_ I thought to myself.'

'Um, any reason why you are all watching me sleep?' I asked, slightly confused because I was still so sleepy,

'Me and Jacob found you passed out in the woods, DO NOT EVER GO THERE ALONE AGAIN' I went to say something but he put a finger to my mouth, 'we bought you back here and then you must have been having a nightmare because you were screaming, and when I say screaming I mean like, you were actually scaring me here Isis' I laughed at him,

'I scared you' I said, poking one of his muscles, he scowled at me, then I hugged him and whispered in his ear 'I'm sorry about earlier, my anger is just really bad and I needed air so I ran into the words and then I just got lost, sorry Sam' he just patted my back and then stood up abruptly.

'OH that reminds me, Isis this is Jacob, Jacob this is Isis' I turned and realised he was the beautiful stranger, he hadn't stopped staring at me since I had woken up..

'Hi' he said and he grinned at me, I couldn't help but smile back, it was as if his smile was contagious.

_'Since when have I been one to swoon over a boy? Let alone a boy I barely knew?'_

* * *

THEY FINALLY MET! Might put yet another chapter up if I don't fall asleep, if not then there will definitely be one tomorrow!

REVIEW please and tell me what you think, or what you might want to happen.. Your views count!


	3. Chapter 3 - BEING REWRITTEN

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**I only own Isis, her mom and any other characters that are not in the Twilight movies/books!**

* * *

_'Hi' he said and he grinned at me, I couldn't help but smile back, it was as if his smile was contagious._  
_'Since when have I been one to swoon over a boy? Let alone a boy I barely knew?'_

* * *

There was something in this Jacob kids eyes, it was like he was seeing the entire world the first time, it was so unusual. I realised that we had both been staring at each other for quite some time and decided that I should break the eye contact, but instead my belly done that for me.

It was _growling_, like actually growling, I was starving! Emily laughed as I blushed and said, 'I left you some food downstairs' I smiled at her thankfully and decided I should get up out of bed, but as I got up my legs went weak and I went to fall,

Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, stopping my fall, I was probably bright red right now so I refused to look up, 'You should watch yourself clumsy' it was Jacob, and I could practically feel the smirk on his face.

'Maybe I wanted some quality time with the floor?' I retaliated, looking up at him, he raised his eyebrow and the others were laughing,

'Okay you two, stop flirting. Let's go downstairs' Jared said, as he walked out the door.. We all went downstairs to see that most of the guys were already gone, except Quil, Embry and Paul.

'So, now that you know that we know.. I don't believe this 'power' of yours is real, prove it Uley' Paul shouted over to me,

_'Man, this guy was cocky'_ I thought to myself, but I was sure as hell not gonna let him win so I thought I would have some fun, I sat down on a chair and pulled one directly in front of me,

'Come here and we will settle this right now' I said to him, we were both smirking at this point and he took the seat right in front of me.

'I don't think this is a good idea...' Sam said in his commanding voice, we both ignored his comment and I looked directly into Paul's eyes, the smirk slowly came off his face an his eyes glazed over. I knew it was because he was becoming under my control,

'Kiss the floor' I whispered slightly, he immediately got on his hands and knees and kissed the floor multiple times, after a while he snapped out of it and stood up, you could tell he was angry.

'WHAT WAS THAT!? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN MAKE ME DO THAT' I glared at him, he couldn't complain when he was the one who asked me to prove it?

'Don't underestimate me.' I said back in a voice that wasn't even mine, this was the evil side coming out and I hated it.

'Whatever, I'm going home Sam.. See you in the morning' he said and stormed out of the house with Jared close behind him, I frowned.

'What's his problem?' I was so confused, what did he expect me to just be crazy? Emily came over to me and put an arm around my shoulder, 'Paul just always likes to be in the right about things, don't take it personally. He is a lovely guy but he has the worst anger issues' I frowned, I still felt bad..

'Well on that note me and Sam are off to bed, guys be nice to Isis and lock up when you go please!' Emily said, taking Sam's hand as they walked up the stairs,

I smiled, their love was just so genuine and pure, 'Perfect for each other aren't they?' Quil said to me, I nodded, it sure as hell must be hard to find a love like that.. Probably something I will never find due to the fact I was just, a freak?

We all went through to the living room and put a film on, 'Lets play twenty questions.. Only, you can't play it with 4 so we will just all take it in turns to ask Isis something? Yep deal done' Embry said enthusiastically, he was so weird.

'Okay, but if there are things I don't wanna answer, I don't have to answer them right?' they all nodded in agreement,  
'What's your favourite colour?' Quil asked first,_ 'Well if the questions are gonna be like this then it'll be easy'_ I thought to myself,

'Green, the shade that my eyes are!'

'Where were you born?' Jacob asked, every time he speaks my whole face lightens up, and I am pretty sure everyone else could notice it.

'I was born in Spain, I'm half Spanish but we moved to Houston in Texas when I was 3 and lived there all of my life' I said, and then frowned, I missed my home, I actually missed my mom, and that was saying something.

'Do you believe in like, non human beings? Like, werewolves, vampires, things like that?' Embry asked, but they all had seen me flinch at the word vampires, I suddenly felt dizzy again but after taking a few deep breaths I recomposed myself,

'I wouldn't say believe, but I do think there are possibilities...' I said quietly, 'Can we just watch a film or something? Questions tired me out'

We got a big bowl of popcorn and all squeezed onto the biggest couch, I was making them watch my favorite film, Fast and Furious. They all claimed that they had never seen it so I demanded that we were watching it,

Half way through the film, I was tired, like incredibly tired, I looked up to see that Quil and Embry had both fallen asleep, they were basically cuddling each other which made me giggle, I turned to see that Jacob was asleep too,

The time was around 2am and I decided to go for a walk along the beach, so I creeped up off the couch, careful to not wake any of them up and silently walked out of the house, making sure to close to door quietly behind me and started walking towards the beach,

'I'm pretty sure Sam told you not to go anywhere alone' I turned to see a very sleepy, Jacob Black standing behind me,

'I wanted to take a walk on the beach, and all of you were asleep.. But seeing as you're awake and here, I'm not alone am I?' I said, giving him an innocent smile,

He shook his head but walked towards me anyway, I thought he was going to walk straight past me but instead he grabbed me by the waist and carried me over his shoulder.

'Jacob, put me down!' I shouted at him, he just laughed at me.. I was hitting him on the back but I am almost certain that it was hurting me more than it was hurting him, I gave up in the end and just crossed my arms.

Soon he put me down, and we were on the beach, it looked so beautiful at this time of the night.  
'How about me play 20 questions just me and you?' Jacob suggested, I nodded and sat down as he sat opposite me,

'I'm going first though' I said with a smirk, he shook his head but agreed anyway.

'Favourite colour' I asked him, he took a moment to think about it but soon replied with,  
'Red, when's your birthday?'

'August the 13th' he frowned, why? 'When is your birthday?' I said and he smirked because I didn't come up with my own question, I rolled my eyes,

'November the 1st', better get me something, only a month and a bit away' he said, winking at the end of his sentence. I laugh and then slapped the back of his head,

'What's your biggest secret?' I raised my eyebrows at him, he already knew.

'Well that was a stupid question Jacob, you already know it' he frowned, there was more to it but he would think I am completely crazy! 'What is YOUR biggest secret?'

'You'll find out some day..' he muttered, what did he mean by that?

We soon gave up, and ended up just staring at the stars, it was nice. Like I barely knew Jacob and I felt really comfortable around him already, I feel comfortable around everyone here, which is completely new to me as it usually takes me so long to even speak to new people properly.

'Isis?' I turned towards Jacob, 'Yeah?' he took a deep breath,

'Why did you move here?' he said nervously, I was contemplating telling him, would he think I was crazy? He was so different to every other boy I had ever met,

'The day I find out your biggest secret, is the day I will tell you' I said with a small smile, he nodded and turned back to looking at the stars.

We both just layed there, talking about childhoods, pets, just random, small things, but it was nice to have someone to talk to.. I suddenly got really tired, and I could feel my eyes slowly shutting, I didnt' want to sleep but they eventually closed, leaving me to fall asleep.

I woke up, but I didn't feel the cold sand underneath me or the cold sea air hitting my body, instead I was in my bed? I was confused about how I got here but then I realised Jacob must have carried me back, I smiled and blushed at the thought of it.

_'Get a grip Isis...'_ the annoying voice in my head said, I rolled my eyes and got out of bed,

'And what time did you go to sleep Miss? I don't think it was a reasonable time considering it is now 5pm, care to explain?' Sam was standing at the door with his arms crossed,

'Me, Quil, Embry and Jacob watched a film, then the others were asleep so me and Jacob went to the beach and just.. talked, I must have fell asleep but I woke up here so I'm guessing Jacob bought me back' I said, grinning at the end of the sentence, Sam smirked at me,

'I already know, Jacob told me it all, I just wanted to scare you and go all scary on you' I then picked up the nearest thing to me,

_A shoe._

And chucked it at his head, he caught it way before it hit him though and laughed,  
'Gotta be quicker than that little one' then he turned and walked downstairs, I never thought I would ever say this, even on the second day.. But I was really enjoying it here already, everyone was so nice and they were all like a family and I adored them all already, and for the first time in 6 years, I didn't have a nightmare.

Things were really looking up.

* * *

**I hope this was alright! I started this last night when I was half asleep and just finished it, I don't want to rush things between Isis and Jacob, as you can see. But you can see how attached they are getting to each other already! OK, please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 - BEING REWRITTEN

**I had a LOOOONG weekend which is why I couldn't update! But here we are!**

* * *

The next few weeks flew past, Jacob always wanted to hang out, which was nice.. We were practically best friends, I enjoyed his company, he made me feel.. Happy.

I hadn't seen him for 2 days, and I think this is the longest I haven't seen him since I had gotten here. Sam kept re-assuring me that he would be back soon and that he was just doing some jobs for Sam, still that didn't change that I was miserable without Jacob here to make my day.

I decided to go for a walk in the woods, even though Sam had told me countless times to not go into the woods unless one of the guys was with me.

_'Sorry cuz'_ I thought darkly to myself.

The woods didn't even seem too bad, plus its the day time so I doubt any monsters were going to come and get me.

I walked for about an hour, not even paying attention to where I was going, I had my iPod on so I was just.. free from the rest of the world, I sat down on a tree branch and just thought about everything and how surprisingly good my life was now,

I was totally unaware of everything around me when I was suddenly thrown into the air, I landed about 15 metres from where I was originally sitting, I looked around for the intruder, but saw no one. Then I felt someone breath onto the back of my neck,

'Aro was right, you are a pretty little thing..' I tensed up as soon as I heard the name Aro, the stranger pushed my hair to one side and lent towards my neck, and taking a deep breath..  
'You smell divine, turning you is certainly going to be difficult' I still didn't reply, I knew what was coming and I had no one to save me, this was it, I was gonna become a vampire.

'Your ignorance is really beginning to irritate me' he said with a growl then he threw me into a tree, I practically felt my arm break, I yelped out in pain and he bent down in front of me,

'Don't worry, Aro doesn't want you yet. He just wanted me to find you, and make sure you were still alive, I am Demetri by the way.. Oh and he wanted me to tell you something' he leant down so he lips were against her ear,

'Your mothers dead.' he whispered, I gasped and could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, this is why she was so upset the day she left me, she knew this was gonna happen, she sacrificed herself to save me.

'You bastard.' I said and this angered him, he dragged me up by my hair and pinned me up against the tree, 'Now now, you don't want to provoke me so I have to kill you now do you'

I looked directly into his eyes, finally gaining enough courage to use my power on him,  
'Get. Off. Of. Me.' I said through gritted teeth, he immediately let go and I knew it would take a few seconds before he snapped back to normal and so I made a run for it, knowing he would catch me up anyway.

I looked over my shoulder to see he wasn't there, and I turned back as I ran into his rock hard chest, the collision made me fall onto the ground and he wrapped one hand around my neck and lifted me up, strangling me.

I could tell he was holding back because he kill me in a second, instead he was making me suffer, I couldn't breathe at all, and I started to feel really light-headed,

'Get off of her, now.' a voice came from behind us, I couldn't make out who it was though because I was nearly unconscious, Demetri threw me once again and I hit my head really hard on a tree, I made the figure out to be Jacob but I couldn't help him because I couldn't even move.

I wasn't too sure what happened next because I am pretty sure that Jacob turned into a massive wolf.

Wow, I must have hit my head hard.

* * *

**Extremely short chapter I know! But I didn't want to continue as this leaves you a bit of a cliff-hanger!**

**I already have the next chapter written but going to wait at least until tomorrow to put it up, heheheheh ;-) **


	5. Chapter 5 - BEING REWRITTEN

I don't know how long I was out for, but I was finally beginning to hear people around me, I felt pain.. In every single part of my body, especially my arm, which felt stiff.

'So apart from her arm.. She's fine?' Who the hell was Sam asking?! My eyes finally opened and I saw a man standing next to Sam, he was blonde, had the weirdest colour eyes and he was..

_Deathly pale and unnaturally beautiful._

My whole body stiffened up and Sam noticed, he came over to me and kissed me on the forehead multiple times, 'Isis, I know this is hard to believe but, Carlisle is here to help.. He's a doctor, not like the rest I promise you'

I raised my eyebrow and smirked, 'Vampire doctor?' they both laughed at me and then Carlisle said his goodbyes and left. I noticed my arm was in a sling, 'You broke your arm, Carlisle came and sorted it, him trying to put a sling on you while you were out though was hilarious, you just kept resisting' I laughed, sounds like me..

'W-where's Jake?' I asked and Sam sighed, and took a while before replying to me..

'We need to talk, there is a lot you need to know to fully understand everything' I suddenly remember what Demetri had said to me,

_'Your mothers dead.' he whispered_

I instantly felt the tears roll down my face, 'Sam, she's dead, mom's gone...' he put his arms around me and pulled me close to him without hurting my arm, I sobbed into his chest,

'Come on, everything will make a lot more sense later Icey' he grabbed my working arm and we walked out of the house and he led me out onto the beach, he stopped and motioned for me to sit next to him,

'Do you remember all the Quileute stories we got told when we were younger?' I nodded sort of and said, 'Like werewolves and stuff?'

'Isis, they're true.. All of them, the cold ones meaning the vampires and the wolves, well that's pretty self explanatory', it took a moment for me to actually interpret what he was saying,

'So you're telling me, all you guys are.. werewolves?' I asked and he nodded, my anger was sky high at this point, 'That's really fucked up Sam, lying to me about shit like this when you know what I am going through right now.' I got up and walked away from him, he called me multiple times and I knew he could catch up easily, but he left me to cool off.

On the way back to Sams, Seth Clearwater suddenly appeared infront of me, grinning, the kid is always happy, it's actually worrying.

'What's wrong?' he asked me, panicking when he saw me shaking with anger, 'Oh you know the usual, my fucked up life just gets even more fucked up' he laughed and asked if I wanted to go for a walk and I said yes, hoping Seths happiness would rub off on me.

'So what is actually up?' he asked and just as I was about to say, I thought of Sam, and what he told me, and then other things flased through my mind, how all the guys were so _big built_, and _strong_, and they were _always_ running off on 'jobs' and then I remembered thinking I saw Jacob turn into a _big wolf_ in front of me.

'Oh my god, Seth you're a werewolf!' I said and he burst out laughing and I instantly felt guilty for what I said to Sam, I told Seth we had to go to Sams immediately and when we got there, everyone was there except me, Seth and Jacob. I ran up to Sam and whispered 'sorry' in his ears about a thousand times, and he just laughed at me.

'Okay so can someone explain what actually happened after I was knocked out cold?' we all stood in a circle in the kitchen,

'Basically, Jacob came to find you and found you with the leech, he was in human form so the leech though he was harmless, untill he phased- that means go into wolf form' I nodded in understanding,

'Then him and the leech were scrapping, Jacob was too close to you at one point he almost got you instead of it, the rest of us got there and the leech made a run for it, however one of the Cullens can see the future and she saw the red eyed one coming to Forks then couldn't see anything after he got to La Push because she can't see anything past us, must be a natural enemy thing, Carlisle called me and came to fix your arm up. And that is about it' I just stood there for a while trying to take it all in,

'Dayum, we got werewolves running round half naked, vampires who are doctors AND can see future? Boy have I been missin' out' they all laughed and I looked around again to see Jacob isn't here,

'Where's Jacob...?' I asked and they all looked at Sam, clearly he was the only one who could answer me,

'He has been at home ever since and told none of us to go and see him, and especially you, he hates himself for getting that close to hurting you' I frowned but decided to give Jacob some time, he was my best friend.. surely he would see me sooner or later?

It had been 2 weeks and 4 days and no word, or even sight of Jacob so I decided to take matters into my own hands and I headed for Jacobs house, when I got there, Billy answered the door and smiled at me, 'Isis, I don't think it's a good time..' I laughed at him,

'Billy, I know everything' he smiled and told me that Jacob was in his room, I walked right up to his room and all of a sudden got nervous, I didn't even bother knocking just turned the handle and walked straight in.

He was laying there, staring at the ceiling, he looked like he hadn't moved in a while, he didn't even look up at me, I closed the door behind me and sat on the end of the bed,

'Jake..' I said and he didn't even reply, 'Jacob!' I shouted at him, this soon got his attention, he sat up and looked at me, he looked like he hadn't slept in a while, I put my hand on his cheek, he stared directly in my eyes and it was in that moment that I knew something,

Jacob was a_ werewolf._

Jacob had _wanted_ to know me since he _first_ saw me.

Jacob was a_ werewolf._

Werewolfs_ imprint._

Jacob had_ imprinted_ on me.

I also knew something else,_ I was in love with Jacob Black._

'What are you thinking about?' he asked, I didn't know what to reply to him, so I just sat staring at him, he was so beautiful it actually hurt.

'You imprinted on me' his whole body tensed, and he frowned and looked down,

'What? You think I'm gonna hate you now? Jacob, it's a two way thing if you remember...' he looked at me, then looked at my lips, he leaned in and I knew what was coming next, but as he got about an inch away from my lips he suddenly jumped back,

'No, I'm too dangerous for you Isis, don't you get that? I almost hurt you, I can never even be close to you again' I sighed and run a hand through my hair,

'JACOB, you saved my life. He would of killed me there and then, we both know it. So don't give me that crap because you're the ONLY person I feel safe aroud'

'I'm a monster!' he shouted at me, I stood up and looked out the window, he was seriously pissing me off,

'And I would of been a vampire if you hadn't of shown up, I would be truly a monster, and then we would be natural enemies Jake. And now because you got close to me while SAVING my life you don't wanna know me? Just give up on me like everyone els-' before I could even finish he had spun me around and pushed me up against the wall, his forehead was against mine, we were both breathing heavily,

'Don't ever say that again, never in this lifetime would I ever not want to know you' he whispered, he looked at my lips again, it was like he was having an internal fight but then he finally decided his next move,

His lips touched mine, and it was like I was on fire, it was the perfect moment. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck, he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist,

The kiss was amazing, it was full of admiration, lust, and pure love. He started to leave small kisses all over my neck, I pulled on his hair and he groaned, he reached for the bottom of my t shirt and pulled it over my head, chucking it over the other side of his room, he then pressed his forehead to mine again and said,

'Do you want to...?'

* * *

There you go! Chapter 5!

I'm starting a Paul/OC story, so check that out too!


	6. Chapter 6 - BEING REWRITTEN

**For the past couple of weeks, this story hasn't shown up on my profile/my manage stories page, so I assumed that it had been deleted, but clearly it hadn't because it showed up today! So sorry for the really late update.**

* * *

_'Do you want to...?'_

* * *

I woke up suddenly, taking in my surroundings, I had a sling on my arm, so I had broken it! I grabbed my phone and checked the date, it was October the 4th, I had just dreamt two weeks of my life? I was seriously confused.

I had a feeling that certain things were true though, Sam and the boys, they were werewolves, I was sure of it. Jacob had saved my life, but I wasn't in love with Jacob, was I? I needed to speak to Sam, I walked down the stairs but there was only one person downstairs, Embry.

"Isis! You're awake, oh my go-" I cut him off quickly, "Are you a werewolf" his face instantly dropped and he gulped,

"W-what makes you think that? I should go tell Sam you're awake.." he got up and began to walk towards the door, I got there before him though and looked straight into his eyes,

"Sit down" fuck fuck fuck, had I really just used my power on Embry, seriously?! He went and sat down, I felt so bad, he was one of my best friends and I was going to have to get the truth out of him, I sat opposite him and never broke the eye contact,

"Tell me the truth, are you all werewolves?" I asked him in a low voice, he instantly nodded, "All of us are, even Leah is" I couldn't believe this, my mom sent me away from monsters, to be protected by more monsters? What a sick joke.

I ran upstairs and got dressed, then I went into the kitchen and took 4 bottles of liquor out of the cupboards and headed towards the beach, I just wanted to forget everything, just for one night.  
I sat on the sand and opened the first bottle, I gulped it down in minutes..then the next bottle, and then the next, and then by the time I got the fourth, I couldn't even open the bottle I was so out of my face. I stood up and walked along the beach, swaying as I was barely even able to walk.

I looked up towards the cliffs, gosh it was so tempting just to end it all here, if I was dead, I wouldn't have to deal with any monsters, or Jacob. And I wouldn't have to become a monster, I decided against it for now but I certainly would reconsider that idea later.

"Isis!" I heard someone shout from behind me, I couldn't make sense of the voice though because of the alcohol and I couldn't see who it was until the were about a meter in front of me, it was Jacob.  
"What do you want?" I asked coldly and he looked hurt by the way I was talking to him, rain started to fall from the sky and we were just staring at each other, he took a step closer to me and I took one back.

"Are you drunk?" he asked me, worry written all over his face, I laughed bitterly at him and then turned round and walked away, he grabbed my hand made me turn to face him, "What?!" I screamed at him,

"What have I done wrong?" he asked, he looked genuinely upset and I was starting to feel bad, but still, he lied to me about his whole life, we were meant to be best friends and he missed out the part of where he is just as much of a monster as vampires.

"You're a monster" I said harshly, he dropped my hand and he looked angry, "What you think I chose this lifestyle Isis? You think I don't wake up every single day and wonder why I can't be normal? You think I enjoy being who I am?!" he shouted at me,

"You're no better than the bloodsuckers trying to kill me" I said, laughing at the end, he was shaking, I mean like he was really shaking and he looked like he was about to kill me and I was actually scared of him,

"Isis, move away from him" Sam was behind Jacob with Paul and Jared, I was too drunk to move, too scared to move, it was like I was paralyzed. Jacob turned around and shouted to Sam, "Stay out of this Sam!" Jared and Paul ran over to Jacob and dragged him off into the woods, I was still frozen in my place.

Sam walked towards me and I started walking backwards, not wanting to be anywhere near him, "Stay away from me Sam.." he flinched at my words at first then regained his posture,

"Your mother wouldn't have sent you here if she thought I was going to hurt you Icey, I know you think we are monsters, but the only thing we kill are vampires, I promise you!" he said, trying to plead with me but I shook my head, "Look, you're drunk, just come home at least? We can talk about this in the morning" I shook my head once again,

"No, I'm coming home, getting my stuff and then I'm gone for good, I can't stay here any longer" I said, walking past him and up towards his and Emily's house, I walked in seeing Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady on the chairs, they attempted to talk to me but I just walked straight towards the stairs and up to my room.

I packed my suitcase, my passport and my credit card, I had a lot of cash in there to keep me going for a long time, I grabbed my phone and my large suitcase and headed for the stairs, I was met with Emily at the top of them, she looked like she was about to cry..

"Please don't go.." she murmured, I looked her once in the eyes and then continued on going down the stairs, ignoring the boys on the way out, the taxi I had called about ten minutes ago was already there which was a relief, I didn't want to see anyone else. I was still a little bit drunk, but all the serious stuff sobered me up a lot.

As the taxi pulled away I turned round one more time to see everyone watching me drive away, Sam, Jacob, Jared and Paul were then coming out of the woods and I turned round as I couldn't even look at Jacob properly without feeling the urge to go back.

Time to move on Isis.

**Jacob POV:**

I watched her drive away in the taxi, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, this hurt so much more than Bella. My imprint had refused, and walked away, my whole world was just driving away, walking out of my life and I couldn't handle it.

I ran home, and stormed up to my room, ready for the heartbreak I was going to have to deal with now.

* * *

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7 - BEING REWRITTEN

**- 6 months later -**

**Isis POV:**

It hurts, still. It hurts so much, like there was a belt tightening around my heart, just waiting for it to give out, I never thought it would hurt so much. My whole body just ached so much, my heart ached, it longed for something, I really didn't know what though, I felt broken.

I had spoken to Emily once a month and she hadn't told anyone else she had spoken to me thank god, I miss Jacob, I missed my best friend so much, it hurts being away from him because he understands me so well and he is the only person who actually makes me happy.

I realised, the month after I left, that I really loved Jacob unconditionally, but he was still a monster but at the same time I didn't care, I was so confused.

I barely eat now, and I hardly sleep because of the nightmares I constantly have, I looked terrible, I am extremely thin, I am constantly being asked if I am anorexic, and I have dark purple bags under my eyes. I live in an apartment by myself, in London, random place I know but it was just the right distance from Forks, I had friends, but I shut myself out from most people.

I was watching tv when I heard some mail be posted from my door, I went and picked them up, the first one being a bill, the second being a voucher and I froze when I saw the third, it was Sam's handwriting.

I contemplated just throwing it in the bin and burning it, but I decided against it and opened the envelope, it was an invitation? To his and Emily's wedding! They were finally getting married, I was so happy for them but at the same time it hurt me to think of he love they have together, I didn't know whether to go or not, it was a really hard decision.

The wedding was in a week?! I guess, I have to go, Sam is the only family I have left, even though he is what he is.

Before I knew it, I was on a plane to Seattle, I was so nervous, it hurt. I didn't want them to hate me for leaving, I didn't want the boys to hate me, I didn't want Kim hating me, or Billy Black because I left..Jacob.

The thought of seeing him again hurt and made me feel good at the same time but I am completely different to the girl he saw a few months ago, he might have gotten a girlfriend because me, his imprint, rejected him. Me and Emily had discussed this many times and she told me that it could never happen because I was his soul mate, the thought of him even being close to another girl like he was with me makes me feel sick.

I finally arrived in Seattle and I went to the car place down the road, I found out 2 months ago that my mom had left me a Porsche! I was so happy when I found out, but then I thought how happy Jacob would be if he got to ride in it, and then I cried for hours.

I got the car, put all my stuff in it and then headed to La Push, I had a two and a half hour journey so hopefully my nerves will be gone by the time I get there, they don't even know that I'm coming, probably should have phoned beforehand.

I decided first, to go the one place I thought I wouldn't,

_The Black house._

I sat in my car for about ten minutes, deciding whether to run back to England or not, but eventually I got out of the car and walked up to the door, I knocked on it lightly and about a minute later, Billy Black pulled the door open.

His had a mixture of expressions on his face, shock, surprise, and worry? Probably because of how dead I look right now, but then he smiled at me, his smiles were so warm and welcoming, you could easily trust Billy.

"U-um, is J-jacob here?" I finally managed to get out, he laughed at my stuttering, I was so unbelievably nervous.

"He's on patrol right now but you're welcome to wait, I'm now off to the Clearwaters house" I nodded and he wheeled himself out of the house and then turned to me once more,

"Welcome back, Isis." I smiled at him and walked into the house, I hadn't been his in ages and it hadn't changed at all, it was such a warm place, so homely.

I walked to Jacobs room, and opened the door slowly, even though I knew he wasn't home I was still scared, his room was abnormally tidy, has Jacob changed? I hope not. I walked over to the bed, took my shoes off and laid down, I looked on the bedside cabinet to see a picture of me and Jacob, it was at one of the bonfires, he was standing behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and we were both smiling, that was one of the best nights.

I drifted off to sleep after about 20 minutes of waiting, but after a while I was woken up by the front door slamming, I jumped up and listened to hear who it was. "Dad are you home?" there was the voice I had longed to hear for 6 months, I bit my lip to stop the tears, I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at the door, waiting for him to come in.

After about 5 minutes, the door knob moved and I flinched, this was it. This was the moment I had waited for, the door slowly opened and Jacob was looking at the floor, when he finally did look up though he had to double-check he wasn't seeing things.  
I felt complete as soon as I saw him, the aching in my body had gone, in this moment I was completely where I needed to be.

His face showed so many emotions, sadness, heartbroken, happy, shocked, surprised, hurt, I think he was experiencing every emotion in that one moment. He took a step towards me and I stood up to stand in front of him, he looked me up and down and he looked worried,

"What have you done to yourself.." he muttered, but he had dark rings underneath his eyes as well, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and this time I couldn't stop them, I fell to the floor and broke down, sobs escaping my mouth.

No more than a minute later Jacob picked me up bridal side and layed me down on his bed and then layed next to me, so we were facing each other, he reached his hand out and wiped my tears with his thumb, I leaned into his chest and just cried on him even more while he stroked my hair, after a while I finally stopped.

"I am so sorry" I managed to get out and he pushed me away so we were facing each other again and he took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes, I felt all the sadness disappear and I felt nothing but happiness now that I have Jacob back.

"Don't be, it's not your fault, please stop crying" he murmured and I immediately stopped, I would literally do anything he wanted, and I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing but I would.

"Jake?" I said, he didn't break the eye contact we had but he replied with, "Yes?"

"I'm in love with you"

He had the biggest smile on his face after I said that and he pulled me into his chest, putting both his arms around me, he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I love you so much Isis, I promise to love and protect you until the day your heart stops beating" I smiled into his chest, why on earth did I ever leave?

We were both extremely tired so we just layed there, enjoying each others company, I was laying with my head on his chest and he was stroking my hair while I was tracing circles on his stomach, we both fell asleep after a while.

When I woke up, Jacob wasn't there, was he ever there? Was it all a dream? I frowned to myself but then got up and walked downstairs, I heard voices coming from the living room and walked in to see Sam and Jacob in a very heated discussion but they both shut up as soon as they saw me, Sam looked shocked,

"What on earth have you done to yourself?" he shouted at me, I wasn't expecting a happy hello but I wasn't expecting him to be shouting already, I rolled my eyes at him,

"Shut up Sam" I said back, Jacob smirked behind him, "Well you're coming back to mine to stay with me and Emily, you're not staying here with Jacob"

Jacob stepped in front of Sam, "If you hadn't seen Emily in 6 months I am pretty sure you wouldn't want one of us tearing her away from you after an hour!" he shouted at Sam, I could see this wasn't going to go well,

"Jacob, lately you have been one of the most temperamental werewolves, you can't be trusted near her in case you hurt her" Sam said back, acting like the Alpha he is,

"I've been angry because she's been gone! What part of that don't you get? She's staying here with me, go get back to your wedding planning or something." Jacob sneered, Sam sighed and looked at me,

"Well don't ask for my help when he tears your arm off or something" and with that, he left. Jacob turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Just ignore him, he thinks he knows everything" I laughed, he was right.

"Can we go back to bed please" I said with a pout, he laughed and carried me to his bedroom, laying me down on the bed and then taking his place next to me, I didn't even sleep in the end, I just wanted to be close to Jacob and not have to worry about anything else.

I woke up when I felt Jacob move from underneath me, I looked up to see him putting a different shirt on, he looked at me and I looked at the empty spot next to me and frowned,

"I've gotta go on patrol, I'll be gone about an hour, I promise I will be as quick as I can" he placed a kiss on my forehead and walked out of the bedroom, my skin was tingling where he had just kissed, we haven't even had our first kiss yet, we always used to kiss each other on the cheek or forehead or the neck but never once on the lips, apart from in my dream months ago, I could feel my cheeks going red as I remembered the last part of the dream.

I fell back to sleep and when I woke up I could feel several people around me,

"Will she ever wake up?"

"She's gone zombie on us"

"Girl could sleep for years"

"I can hear you." That shut them all up, I opened my eyes to see Embry, Quil and Jacob watching me, I yawned and sat up, "How long have you freaks been watching me sleep?"

"We only just got here, promise" Embry said, I think he is actually scared of me since I used my power on him, what a wimp.

"Emily wants us to go over there for dinner with everyone, are you okay with that?" Jacob asked, sitting next to me, I nodded and finally realised that I was home, not England, La Push was my real home and it always would be.

"Well we're gonna leave and let you do all the imprinting stuff, see you later" Quil was always the joker, we both laughed as him and Embry left, I then snuggled up into Jacobs chest, I loved how warm he was all the time.

"No more sleeping, we have to get ready, it's already 5:45" I groaned and snuggled into his chest even more,

"But Jakeeeeeee" I said in the cutest voice possible and I knew he found it hard to say no to me, "We have to get ready, you can stay with me again tonight though, deal?" I nodded and got up, realising I didn't bring my stuff from my car.

"Jake, carry me to my car" I said, with a pout and he rolled his eyes but done it anyway, I unlocked it and got my suitcase out of the trunk and he was just eyeing up my car, I coughed to get his attention and he took my suitcase from me,

"You have to let me drive that sometime, it's a beauty" I laughed but agreed anyway, knowing he would love it.

Jake took a shower first while I chose something to wear, I chose a long-sleeved white t-shirt with a black skater skirt(with tights!) and purple converse, I dressed a lot differently to how I used to, I don't even know why to be honest.

Jake came in, dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt, the shirt showed off his defined body, he looked too good to be true. I went in the shower and when I had gotten out I looked at myself in the mirror, I really was a mess lately, how can Jake even look at me twice, I am the definition of a broken girl, well only on the outside now.

I got dressed and realized I had forgotten my t-shirt, I opened the door and popped my head out of the door,

"Jakeeeeee" I shouted, his bedroom door opened immediately, my t-shirt in his hand, "Looking for something?" he asked with a smirk, I rolled my eyes and held my hand out for the shirt, he walked over to me and went to hand me the shirt when suddenly he froze and I had no clue why, I followed his gaze and instantly pulled my arm back, he pushed me back into the bathroom and came in aswell, locking the door behind him.

I realised I was standing in just a bra but thought cracking a joke at this time wouldn't be something to do, he narrowed his eyes, "Show me your wrists" he said, I shook my head and backed away from him until the cold wall was on my back, he stepped closer to me and pulled both my hands up, examining my wrists, and flinching when he saw all the cuts on them,

"Why would you do this to yourself?" he asked through gritted teeth, of course he wouldn't understand.

"I hurt you, I hurt myself, I felt worthless Jake. I felt so empty, like my whole body ached and I would have rather died then keep feeling the pain that I was, I needed you. So badly, and now I'm so glad I came back, I thought you were going to hate me..." I whispered the last part and he took my face in his hands, I looked up to him and he rested his forehead on mine,

"Don't ever do that to yourself again, don't you ever think you are worthless because you are not. You are the most perfect being I have ever met, I couldn't live with myself if I knew you had killed yourself Isis, if only I could show you how perfect you really are" I could feel his breath on my lips and they were only centimeters away from each other,

As if he was thinking the same thing he looked down at my lips and then back to my eyes and then to my lips again, he leaned in and my heart started beating about ten times faster, his lips brushed mine before he moved and kissed my cheek, and then my forehead, and then my other cheek, then he slowly moved back to my lips,

As soon as he kissed me I felt like I was on fire, it was so passionate, I longed for his lips on mine, I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss and grabbed my hips roughly, it felt so good, I bought my hands up to his hand and tangled my fingers in it, pulling on it lightly, he groaned quietly and grabbed my thighs, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, his lips left mine and I was slightly disappointed, he went to my neck and left soft kisses at first but then he left small bites all over my neck, I couldn't help but let out a moan, but I wanted his lips on mine again so I took control and pulled his head back up to mine and kissed him fiercely, he put both his hands on either side of my head and then pulled away, "We really gotta go..." he breathed out, of course neither of us wanted to go after the little scene that just happened...

* * *

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8 - BEING REWRITTEN

We arrived at Emily and Sams and the house looked deserted, like no one was home, were we too late? We walked into the house and it was all dark, I was about to ask Jacob what was going on when there was a loud shout from a number of voices,

"Surprise!" I looked around to see Emily, Sam, the pack, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Old Quil, Kim, all standing around a big 'Welcome Home!' sign, I had the biggest grin on my face and went to hug them all one by one, I had the biggest and most loving family around. I stopped at Sam and he looked me up and down, "I cannot get over how ill you look Isis, seriously, what have you been doing to yourself" I looked down and Jacob came beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist,

"It's best if she tells you another day Sam, it's not something you want to be told in front of a room full of people" he said and Sam nodded and walked out into the back garden where everyone was sitting round a bonfire, me and Jacob were the only two people left and I took a seat on the kitchen counter, taking a deep breath and leaning my head backwards,

Jacob took both my hands in his and I looked him in the eyes, I couldn't be without Jacob now, I couldn't go back to England, I couldn't even be a meter away from him, he was the only thing holding me together.

He placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me off the counter and we went into the back garden, I sat and talked with Emily and Kim for a while about London and how my life was there. They asked me why I was so skinny and lifeless,

"I fell into depression, it sucked, then I stopped eating and I was about two pounds off being anorexic, now I can't seem to put weight back on.." I said, looking down at the floor as Emily put her arm around me, she was like the motherly figure I needed right now.

After about an hour I told Jacob I was tired and he decided we should go back to his, surprisingly Billy was happy with the idea of me staying there, we got into Jacobs room and I took my shoes off and collapsed onto the bed, I couldn't be bothered to get undressed so I done a very risky thing,

"Jaaaaake, get me undressed pretty please" I said with a pout, he rolled his eyes as he pulled off my tights, then my skirt, to show my lacey underwear, oops. He then kneeled in between my legs to reach my shirt over my head but he stopped, and looked down at me, my heart started beating ten times faster as he looked towards my lips,

I couldn't take this any longer, it was driving me insane and I'm pretty sure he was doing it on purpose, he leant down slowly and kissed me hungrily on the lips, he put his hands underneath my top but then his bedroom door swung open, we both jumped up and saw Paul, I was waiting for his cocky comment about the situation but he didn't take the panicked look off of his face.

Jake stood up and I put Jake's covers over my legs, "Paul, what is it?" Jacob was worried now, it takes a lot to make Paul like this, that I can tell you.

"Alice, she saw the Volturi's future, they're coming. They're coming tomorrow" Jacob's face completely fell and Paul looked over to me, the tears were already falling out of my eyes, just as everything was starting to go good, it's gone within a flash.

"Go to Sam's, we will be there in a minute" Paul nodded and walked out, I immediately jumped up and grabbed a pair of grey skinny's and my leather jacket from my bag. Jacob hadn't moved since Paul had left and I tried to hide the fact I was crying but the tears kept falling. I got my shoes on and stood up and Jake was still stood there, I stood in front of him and his eyes met mine. Immediately his hand cupped my cheek and he rested his forehead against mine,

"I won't let them get you" He whispered and I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears, "I promised to protect you forever, and this is me keeping that promise.. When this is done, and it's all over. Me and you are gonna go somewhere okay? Far away, we will be happy.. And safe" He said before kissing my forehead and then pulling me out the house with him.

It was a short, quiet walk to Sams and there was unfamiliar cars outside, I guessed they belong to the Cullens, we walked straight into the house and the pack was there as well as all the Cullens. I had stopped crying on the way here but Jacob gave my hand a small squeeze, reassuring me I was okay.

Carlisle Cullen stepped forward, so did Sam.

"Jacob, Isis, would you like to take a seat? We need to discuss what we can do to resolve this, situation" He said with a small, but forced smiled. We sat on the couch and everyone crowded round and Sam spoke first,

"We have thought and we have agreed to fight the Volturi if it com-" I stopped him before he could continue,

"Are you crazy? You can't do that! Jacob told me you were majorly outnumbered last time and you didn't even fight. It's great that you would do that but I would rather you just let them have me" I mumbled the last bit and I felt Jacob tense up beside me.

"I'd rather the Cullens change you than give you to them" He muttered angrily and Edward's face lit up.

"He might be on to something, if she doesn't go willingly then they may just kill her because she knows about our kind. Carlisle, I know you don't agree with unneccessary changing but this could save her from them" Carlisle frowned and thought to himself for a moment,

"I guess that could be an op-" He was interrupted by a unfamilliar voice,

"There won't be any need for that" We all looked to see the person, he was a vampire, he had gold eyes, but he wasn't a Cullen, and neither was the woman beside him. She was a vampire too, very beautiful, and she looked like she would be crying if she was human.

Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist protectively and pulled me slightly behind him, "Who are you?" Everyone else looked as if they were in defensive mode as well and the woman stepped forward, and went in the direction of me but Jake stood in front of me, "I said, who are you" She snapped out of it and took her place next to the man who I assumed was her husband.

"We're her parents" everyone's faces dropped and Jacob growled, "Incase you haven't noticed, you're not human. She is. So good try but you can leave now" The mans eyes narrowed on Jacob and then the woman spoke up,

"She's not completely human" Everyone gasped and I felt my legs go weak, what were they trying to say?

"Are you stupid? She has a beating heart, she smells human, she is human" Sam said through gritted teeth and the man shook his head,

"Isis? You know the necklace you have had since you were born? Take it off sweetheart" The woman said and I looked down at my pendant, I reached for the clasp and undone it, taking it off slowly, Jacob instantly let go of my waist and looked down at me, shock in his eyes, everyone else in the room had the same look on their faces.

"So she's like Renesmee? Half human, half vampire?" Bella asked them and the couple nodded,

"We wanted to protect her in the best way possible, and when she was born, we didn't know if the Volturi would be pleased with a hybrid so an old friend told us the pendant would make her seem human, smell human, her strength and aging would be at human rate but we saw that the Volturi had let you off about your hybrid. So they were fooled into thinking she was human, so if she ever refused to go with them, they couldn't kill her because she wasn't human" I looked up to them, my eyes glaring straight at them,

"My mothers dead" I spat coldly and they looked slightly taken back,

"She knew about all of this, that it was going to happen, she knew from day one she was going to die" Edward murmured and my hearing was much more defined now, I didn't know what to say anymore, I felt physically sick with everything that was happening right now.

"Maybe we should give Isis and her parents some time alone" Sam said before walking towards the door,

"WAIT, Sam?" He looked up to me and I bit my lip, "Does that mean we aren't really related?" I said with a frown and he raised an eyebrow at me,

"We don't have to be blood related to be family Isis" I gave him a small smile as everyone disappeared out of the house, Jacob was about to go but I grabbed his hand, he looked down at our hands and then up at me,

"Please don't go" I begged and he said nothing, pulled his hand away and walked out. I bit my lip to stop the sobs that wanted to escape, I turned to my 'parents' and mumbled "Let's get this over with".

They went on, telling me about everything about themselves and how they really did love me and did watch over me when I needed it, I told them all about myself aswell and it felt like a bonding session, I got along with them quite well and I learnt that my mother, Adrianna had been given birth when she was human, like Bella and then my father, Mason, changed her. I felt quite close to them, but not enough to call them mother and father yet.

"What about the wolf who was so protective over you earlier?" Mason asked and I sighed, and explained the long story of me and Jacob and they were both smiling by the time I was finished,

"What?" I asked and Mason spoke again,

"Your mother, she can tell when two people are soul mates, she can see the bonds they have, an-" Adrianna interrupted,

"Your bond is one of the strongest I have seen, it is unbreakable" She said, smiling again. I frowned, "He hates me for what I am, half of me is his natural born enemy"

"nonsense, true love is unbreakable!" Mason said before smiling at Adrianna.

"Wait if I was adopted, is my name different?" They both nodded again and I groaned, "It better be a good name!" And they laughed,

"Your real name is Evelyn Fuller" It was an alright name, it would take some getting used to, it had to be better than Isis.

**- Jacob POV -**

I had only just got her back and now she's gone, my imprint has gone.

Now she is partly my natural enemy, and I can't be with her, not ever.

But the thought of being without her made my heart ache, the familiar feeling of all the months that she wasn't around. The constant aching, the constant crying, not knowing whether she was safe or not. It killed me and I don't what I am supposed to do.

_"Stop being so damn judgemental for one Jacob, no matter what she is, she is still the girl that you imprinted on! You cannot blame her, she didn't even know this herself until now and you just gave her the cold shoulder when she asked you to be there with her"_ Sam's voice came into my mind and I immediately stopped running, I had been a dick, to put it lightly. _"She's finished talking, we need to go back"_

We both ran back to near Sam's and phased back, seeing everyone going back into the house. We got in their to see her smiling and laughing with her real parents, it made my heart swell to see her happy.

**- Evelyn POV (her first!) -**

Everyone came back in and I was laughing at something Mason had told me when I turned to see Jacob staring at me, my smile instantly dropped,

"So, this doesn't solve anything, the Volturi are coming for Isis tomorrow, what do we do?" Embry asked and everyone nodded in agreement,

"Before anyone comes to any arrangement can I just tell you all, I have recently been informed that my name is actually Evelyn Fuller, so let's call me that instead" Everyone laughed but Jake's expression didn't even change.

"It suits you better" Esme said and everyone agreed, which I was thankful for and we were all making jokes for a bit before Jacob just walked out, slamming the door behind him. I got up and ran out after him, I was faster now but not as fast as the wolves or the vampires. He was walking in the distance and I ran in front of him, blocking his way,

"Don't walk away from me Jacob" I said and he narrowed his eyes at me,

"Why won't you talk to me?"

He didn't answer me again, instead he walked around me and continued walking,

"JACOB"

No answer.

"I swear to god if you don't turn around and look at me, I'll go and never come back. That's a promise" That hit a nerve, he turned round and looked at me,

"What?" Even the sound of his voice made me melt, he was breaking my heart by all the cold shoulder business.

"You hate me right?" No answer again, I stepped towards him and he stayed in the same place surprisingly,

"You can hate me as much as you want, but Jacob just listen to me. All of my life, I felt like a freak, I felt like I didn't belong. I felt like the girl who was a mistake, the girl who was going to be killed once she was older, I felt like my life would never get better. I was in a living hell, and then I came here and I met you Jake, and you changed everything, you changed every perceptive I had on life and I was so stupid for rejecting you, rejecting this at first. I may be partly your enemy but I am still me, I am so in love with you and you're breaking my heart" The tears were streaming down my face, and I was looking at my feet, he cupped my cheek and lifted my head up, I was shocked to see that he was crying too, he rested his forehead against mine.

"They were right, you do suit Evelyn more" He said and I laughed at him, trust Jake to come out with that at this precise moment. He kissed my cheek and then my forehead, then my nose, and then he leant into my neck and buried his face in my hair,

He whispered something into my hair and I was too busy thinking to hear, "What?" I whispered and he took a deep breath,

"Marry me" he whispered into my ear.

_What._


	9. Chapter 9 - BEING REWRITTEN

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE.**

**My laptop broke and all my chapters were on here and so I couldn't update, HOWEVER I found a way for my laptop to work, I just have to keep it steady. (Hardest thing ever!)**

* * *

_He whispered something into my hair and I was too busy thinking to hear, "What?" I whispered and he took a deep breath,_

_"Marry me" he whispered into my ear._

* * *

"Ask me again when this is all over." He looked down at me confused and I looked to my feet again, "Jacob, I want you to be sure that I am what you want, even when all of this is done." He nodded and took my hand in his, we walked back to Sam and Emily's in a comfortable silence, this was all so overwhelming for me, I couldn't belive I'm not even human, how messed up.

When we got back, the only people there was Edward, Carlisle, Sam, Paul and my parents, "Where is everyone else?" I asked and all of them smirked slightly, "They wanted to prove who's faster, wolves or vampires" I laughed at the thought of it.

"Why such a tense atmosphere?" Jacob asked and I could feel it too, Edward looked towards my parents and nodded, before standing up, "Evelyn, will you take a walk with me?" He asked and I could feel Jacob tense up beside me, Edward chuckled at Jacob's reaction and probably his thoughts, I kissed him on the cheek reassuringly, "I'll be back soon." I whispered and he nodded but still kept his glare on Edward, I walked to the door with Edward right behind me, we walked until we were definitely out of hearing range and that's when he spoke.

"You know, the Volturi won't take what your parents did lightly..." He said softly and I turned to look at him directly, "What do you mean?" I asked frantically and he took a deep, very unnecessary breath before speaking again. "Even though, it's not a specific crime, they will find that hiding you from them is a crime and you know their punishments.." I gasped.

"No, Edward the can't, I've lost one set of parents I can't lose another." And then I thought of something, "I'll use my power on Aro, make him not kill them.." I murmurred and he shook his head immediately, "The rest of the Volturi would tell, then they would kill you too." I was close to tears for about the hundredth time today, "I don't care." I said simply and he raised an eyebrow at me,

"You don't care, what about Jacob? Do you know what that would do to him if you got killed? Those months that you were gone, that hurt right? Imagine that, intensified by about, a thousand times, that is what it would feel like. And even though me and him aren't the.. Best of friends, I wouldn't let you rip him apart like that, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." I sighed, there was nothing I could do about this, my real parents were gonna die, the tears were streaming down my face when I looked up at Edward.

"This isn't fair.." I whispered and he put his arms around me in a comforting embrace, "It's always been me, Edward. Why can't I have a normal life for five minutes?" I whispered again and he rubbed my back soothingly, "Normal is overrated." He said quietly and I laughed at him, we spoke for a while just about how him and Bella started, up until right now, I didn't like how Bella treated Jacob and Edward laughed at my thoughts, I told him about Jacob from the start and when there was nothing left for us to talk about we walked back to the house where everyone was.

The Cullens decided to go and I gave Edward a hug before whispering a "Thank you." In his ear and he smiled at me, and then they left, most of the pack had gone home and I turned back to my parents, "Evelyn, we were going to go back to our home tonight and we were wondering if you would like to come stay? As we can bond more before... Tomorrow." Adrianna and I looked to Jacob to see if it was okay and he smiled and nodded at me so I turned back to her, "That would be great!" So we said our goodbyes to Sam and the rest and I turned to Jacob and gave him the tightest hug I could muster and he chuckled at me, "You're gonna see me tomorrow silly." I just squeezed him tighter, when I pulled away I looked at him and he smiled down at me, "I love you." I said before pecking him on the lips and heading to the door, "I love you too." He said and I grinned at him before leaving with my parents, funnily enough they have the same car as me but in yellow, I chuckled.

"What's funny?" Mason teased and I pointed to the car, "Same as mine, but mines black." He chuckled too and we climbed into the car and Mason sped off, "So, where do you live?" I asked and Adrianna turned towards me, "Just out of Seattle, sweetie." I nodded in approval and sat back in the seat.

"I like Jacob, lovely boy, even though he's a wolf." Mason said and I laughed, "Yeah, he's great.." I said softly and they both 'aww'ed at me, I blushed slightly and then decided to take a nap for the rest of the journey.

* * *

**Boring chapter I know, but I'm having serious writers block and I have college interviews and stuff at the minute so my mind is all over the place :-( **


End file.
